The fabrication of semiconductor devices and microelectromechanical (MEMS) devices often involves the electrical connection of bond pads of a die to corresponding bond pads of a package substrate. Controlled Collapse Chip Connection (C4) (also colloquially referred to as “flip chip”) and wirebonding are two of the most frequently used interconnect techniques for establishing these electrical connections. Wirebonding techniques typically are more tolerant of coefficient of thermal expansion (CTE) mismatch between the die and package substrate, but are susceptible to high yield loss due to wire shorts. While flip chip interconnect techniques allow for a smaller package footprint than wirebonding, the lack of a carrier in flip chip packages often makes replacement or manual installation of the die impracticable. Moreover, flip chip interconnect techniques typically require very flat surfaces for mounting, and are more susceptible to solder joint cracking due to CTE mismatch between the die and package substrate.